Water Me
by holographicprincess
Summary: Karma likes Amy, more than she should. But does Amy feel the same for Karma? (More details about the story are in chapter one, this is an AU, and future chapters will contain explicit content)
1. Rituals

**Heyllo. I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while now. I honestly don't know if it's worth pursuing, but I'm going to pursue it anyways because I like it. I hope you guys do too. So a little background on the story, Karma and Amy are not best friends, they're really not even friends, but they're both ****very**** well aware of each other's existence. This fanfic is based on the song "Water Me" by FKA Twigs, check it out if you'd like to get a gist of where I'm taking this story. If you don't that's fine too, it'll be pretty obvious early on in the story where this is headed and where Karma and Amy stand. I hope you enjoy, let me know if I should continue! Thanks. Xxxx.**

***Sidenote - This story begins at the start of their senior year.**

* * *

><p>Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. The more Amy watches the clock, the slower the seconds tick. She's been impatiently tapping her index finger against the worn out wooden desk and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She's been so out of focus, that the teacher's voice isn't even audible to her anymore; it's just a very low buzzing sound. Her best friend, Shane, is seated next to her; watching her anxiety slowly seeping through her every move. "You haven't stayed still all class period, I feel like you're about to bust out of the desk and into a choreographed dance routine," he says in a hushed voice.<p>

Amy stops her finger from tapping and her body, for the first time since the class started, has relaxed. She turns to her friend with a blank look on her face. "This class is never ending." It's 7th period, the last class of the day, it always feels never ending for Amy. Today however, the reason for the class dragging on isn't because it's at the end of the day, but because Amy has very long awaited plans to attend to after school. Plans that include a very attractive brunette and no clothes.

Shane scoffs at her response, "Tell me something I don't know."

Amy's body quickly perks up after her friend's reply, catching his full attention. "I'm going to see Karma after school," she says, watching Shane's eyes go from disinterested to practically bugging out of his well groomed head.

"The brunette with the booty?" Amy nods, with a coy smirk. Shane knows that Amy is into Karma but she's _not really into _Karma. Shane also knows that they've been messing around for a few weeks now, even before school started. Nothing serious, of course. Amy Raudenfeld doesn't do serious relationships. "Damn Amy, how many times has it been now?" he asks, with a cheeky smile.

The blonde slumps back down into her seat, "I don't know," she shrugs before continuing, "I haven't been keeping track."

"You dog," he replies jokingly and Amy silently laughs it off. "So you going to her house is obviously nothing new, why have you been moving around like a caged bird all class period?" Before she gets a chance to respond, Shane cuts her off with a gasp and another question, "Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend? Is she the one?"

Amy scoffs before laughing off his ludicrous question. "No, no, no. You should know better than anyone that I don't date."

Shane rolls his eyes at her reaction, "I know, I know. You're repulsed by feelings and romance, you're too good for dating, you're too good for high school girls, I know. It's still the first thing that came to mind." Amy chuckles softly at his words before turning over to her friend, he continues, "What is it then? Something's got you all angsty."

Amy subtly scoots her chair closer to Shane's desk, not wanting to catch her teacher's attention. "Have you ever had that sensation where it feels like you have water from your ribs down to your bladder and you just _need_ to go to the bathroom and release it?" Shane has an almost mortified look on his face; half disturbed and half confused. Amy carries on, trying her best not to laugh at his expression, "Well I have that feeling right now, but in a different context."

A lightbulb goes off in Shane's head and Amy can see it. "You really had to use peeing as a metaphor for your sexual needs?" Amy laughs and shrugs. "I mean it was gross but also really accurate. So, when's the last time you guys, you know," his eyebrows are jumping up and down suggestively causing Amy to laugh at the gesture.

"Thursday night, I think. Maybe it was Wednesday night? No, it was Thursday night."

There's a surprised look on the boy's face, "I was expecting you to say, maybe two weeks ago, or even a week ago, but not 4 days ago. Are her lady parts made out of gold or what?"

Amy shakes her head, dismissing her friend's comment. He continues, "Then? What's got you, Amy 'I don't date or linger around a girl for too long' Raudenfeld, hooked? Hm?"

The blonde waves her hand from left to right, stopping Shane from saying anything else. "First of all, I'm not _hooked_, okay? I've gotten bored of every other girl in this dump, and Karma is just fresh meat." Amy could say this a million times to Shane and he will undoubtedly believe her, but she can't fool herself. There is something about Karma that strikes her. Amy however, has really no desire to pursue it because that's just not who she is and what she does and she figures it'll die out like every flame she's felt.

Before Shane can get a word in, the bell rings. Finally. Without a goodbye or even a quick glance, Amy picks up her backpack and jets out the door, down the hallway, and out the entrance of the school. Once outside, she pulls out her cellphone and automatically notices the message Karma had sent her a few minutes ago.

**Karma: Hey are you still coming over today?**

Amy types her message and presses the send button.

**Amy: Yeah, on my way right now.**

Within seconds, there's a response.

**Karma: I'll be at my place waiting. I've missed you :(**

Amy reads the message but doesn't respond, and instead, makes her way to Karma's house.

* * *

><p>Karma applies the last touch of lipstick before settling herself at the end of her bed. It's been exactly 4 days since she last saw Amy, and her physical need for the blonde had reached its breaking point yesterday. So yes, Karma was more than ready, more than excited, more than determined to get this session started. She checks her messages once more, and although she knows Amy wont say she missed her back, there is still that stupid hope sitting within her that she might. Instead of a text, she gets a call. Not from Amy though, from her long time friend, Liam, who by the way, is undeniably in love with Karma but she's never seen him as anything more than a friend. They shared a drunken kiss once; it was sloppy and felt too much like nothing for Karma to want anything out of it.<p>

Karma answers the call and greets Liam on the other line, "Hey Liam."

"Hey, are you busy?" The brunette practically cringes at the sound of his question.

She looks around for a few seconds, without a response. "Yeah, kind of. Yes," she says finally.

"Yeah?" Karma hums in agreement and Liam continues, "What's up? Maybe we can meet up and do whatever it is you're doing, together."

"No!" she said that a little quickly, and she knows her cover is blown, but she tries to recover. "I mean, it's fine. You wouldn't wanna do it anyways."

Liam chuckles on the other line. "I won't if you don't tell me, Karma."

"I'm just going to, uh," she looks around until she spots the mascara sitting on her dresser, "I'm going to the Sephora. I don't think you'd want to go."

"It's fine, I can tag along. We can grab something to eat after. That's actually why I called you, there's this new Thai place that ju-"

"Liam, no," Karma says firmly, stopping him from talking altogether. She's not about to blow off amazing sex with Amy, for a quick stop at Sephora and a plate of chicken pot noodles with Liam.

There's silence on the other line before Liam's deep, disappointed voice breaks it. "I forgot it's Tuesday." Karma remains quiet, "You're due for a conjugal visit, right?"

Karma rolls her eyes. "Yes," she says, matter-of-factly. Liam doesn't like Amy and what his best friend is doing with her. Karma knows this, and she knows he has a right not to agree with it, but that doesn't stop his sly digs and comments from irritating the hell out of her.

There's a heavy sigh on the other end, "Karma, you need to stop seeing her. You're not getting anything out of this, can't you see that? She's using you! You're her personal dildo, your-"

The brunette cuts him off for the second time since their phone call started, "Okay! Okay, I got it, thanks. Anything else before I hang up?" Karma hates that Liam is maybe, sort of, a little, right. She always dismisses his warnings though, mainly because she genuinely likes Amy, and she believes the feelings Amy has for her are also there. Even if she has a funny way of showing it.

Another sigh, "It's Tuesdays and Thursdays, right? You're amy-free every day that isn't those two?"

"Yes," Karma replies blandly, not playing into his shady comments.

"Cool, I'll come by Wednesday, tomorrow, then."

"Goodbye," she hangs up faster than she said the actual word.

* * *

><p>Amy arrives in perfect timing, almost right after Karma hung up on Liam. Without wasting a breath, they both march up to Karma's room, with the brunette leading the way, holding on tight to the other girl's delicate hand.<p>

Karma stands in front of her bed, with Amy standing directly across from her in front of her bedroom door. The blonde strides forward and with one swift motion, she cups Karma's face with her hands and sends their lips crashing into each other, giving Karma no time to think and only react. And react she does, letting her lips synchronize with the movements of Amy's. Their mouths are burning against each other, moving with ferocity and desire.

"We need to see each other on weekends too," Amy mumbles against Karma's already full and swollen lips.

The kissing returns, and in between them, Karma breathlessly says, "Why?" Her heart is thumping with hope.

"Two days isn't enough," the blonde says, guiding Karma to her bed.

Karma feels the bed behind her knees and lets herself fall into it, with Amy following behind. This is their favorite position, with Amy, the obviously more dominant one, on top. Taking control, tossing Karma around a little, leaving sporadic bite marks along her neck and collarbone, whispering seductive words and commands into the brunette's ears. That's how it always went, after they've stripped their clothes, of course. There is no sweet talk, no hand holding, no intertwined fingers, no long gazes into each other's eyes, and definitely no cuddling after.

Afterwards, Amy routinely moves off the bed, leaving Karma wrapped in the sheets watching her as she puts on the dispersed articles of clothing. Once everything is on, Amy turns to Karma, "Thursday and Sunday work for you?" Karma nods, and Amy leaves. And this is how it always goes, words rarely spoken, and Karma hates the feeling after, but she likes Amy. She doesn't know why, but she does, and she likes her more than she should.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, it's the first one, things will pick after this one and obviously the smut will come, just later. Thank you again, any feedback would be lovely.<strong>


	2. Cut It Out

**I've gotten really good feedback, and it's definitely encouraged me to continue. I was going to regardless, but your comments and follows and favorites definitely gave me a boost! Thank you all! I know some of you want some sexy stuff in this story, and dont worry! There will be. Lots of it. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>The next morning at school, Karma rushed to the girl's bathroom with her foundation and concealer in hand. There's a small but deep, red violet mark on her porcelain neck. Karma knows all too well the grief Liam is going to give her if he sees it, and the best way to prevent that from happening is by covering it up with mighty makeup. She stumbles into the ladie's room; it's empty and a little cold, resembling her current state. Quickly, Karma sets the foundation down on the sink before applying small dabs of the concealer on the side of her neck. Her fingers softly caress the oval shaped mark that was left yesterday late in the afternoon, by Amy Raudenfeld of course. Once she's blended it well enough, she adds on a small amount of foundation over it. She's done this so many times, she's practically a pro. Occasionally though, she'll forget which only results in grimy stares and sneers and ugly words spoken by her so-called best friend, Liam. As Karma is rinsing off her hands from the makeup residue, the bathroom door opens up. The brunette keeps her focus on the water and soap drifting between her hands, until she feels a warm wind hitting the side of her neck, and sees a set of hands resting on the sink on each side of her. Karma's eyes move from the sink to the mirror, and she finds herself staring directly into the piercing green eyes that she's gotten to know very but not, too well.<p>

Amy can tell Karma's body is tense, or at least it is now that she's realized the blonde is standing right behind her, with her heated breath hitting the sensitive area of her neck. "Did I scare you?" she says, breaking their silence but not their eye contact.

Karma resumes her hand washing, "Just a little." She turns off the water and gives her hands a quick shake in the sink.

Amy laughs subtly, "Sorry," and she backs off a little bit, just enough to let Karma turn around and face her, which the brunette does. Amy spots over her shoulder the concealer and foundation sitting next to the knobs of the sink. "Were you doing your makeup?" she asks gesturing with her head to where the makeup is resting.

Karma turns to retrieve her items and then back to Amy, "A little bit. Thanks to you," she says sarcastically.

The other girl scoffs jokingly, "Me?" Karma nods and Amy's eyes wander down to her neck, and the realization of what the brunette is referring to hits her. "Oh, your neck." Karma nods again. "Don't cover that up, my love bites look good on you." Amy raises her hand and runs her fingers over the spot Karma has carefully covered.

Karma can already feel her skin heating up at the slightest touch, Amy removes her fingers, and the heat is gone. "Yeah well, Liam doesn't think so. You should see how much it upsets him, it's ridiculous."

The blonde moves closer, forcing Karma to back up into the sink. Their faces are now damn near touching, "Is that so?" Her breath is hitting Karma's eager lips, and she nods weakly. "He gets upset over one little mark on your neck?" Another weak nod from the brunette, and Amy's lips are now slightly touching hers. "I'll give Booker something to actually be upset about," she says finally before ravaging Karma's lips, causing her to moan into Amy's mouth. Amy grips the other girl's waist and pushes her against the sink, before pushing herself against Karma's body; all Karma can do is tightly grip the sink, helping her sustain her body because otherwise, her knees would give out. The brunette begins to kiss back, hungrily. Their kiss is savage, with their lips taking turns overlapping each other and their tongues slithering in and out of each other's mouths. Amy releases Karma's lips with a sharp tug before moving down to her neck. She wastes no time in biting the unmarked area of Karma's neck fiercely, starting with the small spot underneath her jawline. Karma keeps her mouth closed but that doesn't stop her moan from being heard. Once Amy is satisfied with the mark she's left, she moves lower to the middle of Karma's neck and begins her attack. The thought of making her stop doesn't cross Karma's mind; all she can think is what she's feeling and that's total arousal. After a few sucks and bites, Amy lowers her mouth to where Karma's neck ends and her collarbone begins, and starts the routine over again. By this time, the brunette's legs are gelatin and her head is filled with nasty thoughts, all of which she wants to come true, in the middle of the bathroom for all she fucking cares. Before the blonde can continue, the first bell rings, interrupting her and pulling Karma out of her trance. She pulls back slowly as Karma's eyes open and she regains her conscious. "Let's see how he feels about that," Amy says before pecking Karma quickly on the lips and exiting the bathroom.

She turns around to see the damage that's been done, and there's no way she can cover the 3 rooted, red marks on the side of her neck, but at least she can wash off the drip of blood seeping from the tiny cut on her bottom lip. "Fuck," her voice is low and breathless. Karma runs a hand through her hair before rinsing her mouth off. She's already late for anatomy, so she quickly gathers the makeup that ended up on the floor and heads to her classroom.

* * *

><p>"You're late Miss Ashcroft," her teacher says as Karma walks in, sheepishly. She's trying her best to cover the newly marked area of her skin, she figured out on her way to class that her hair is the best natural looking cover up. It'll have to do. "Go stand next to your lab partner."<p>

Karma takes the teacher's instructions and takes her spot next to Liam. Luckily for her, he's standing to her right, and that doesn't give him the full view of everything Amy just marked. Once the instructions for the dissection lab are given, Liam turns to her, and but she keeps her focus on the dissection table. "Where were you?" Karma reaches for the the pins and begins to pin each of the frog's palms.

"In the restroom," she replies, not diverting her attention from the given task.

Liam turns his gaze from the side of his friend's face to the frog in front of him. "All morning?" Karma nods, and he reaches for the scalpel. "Did you have the runs or something?" he says with a chuckle.

She turns to him, and he turns to her with a dorky smile on his face. "Don't be gross."

His laughing subsides, "Sorry, sorry." Liam takes the time to look over Karma's face and doesn't fail to notice the small cut on her bottom lip, it made her lip look swollen. "What happened in the restroom?" his voice is more concerned than demanding.

Karma's eyes widen slightly, "N-nothing. Why?"

"Your lip is swollen, Karma. It looks like you got punched," he says, reaching for her mouth.

She quickly backs away, unconsciously jerking her head to the right, and for a split second, she gives Liam a full view of her battered neck. Karma watches his jaw clench, like it always does when he sees any proof of Amy on her skin. "In the restroom, Karma? Really?" the expression on his face says it all; he's disgusted.

"Nothing happened." Karma looks away, back down to the table. If she feels bad after every meeting with Amy, she can always count on Liam to make her feel worse. "Just harmless kissing."

He scoffs bitterly, "Those marks don't look harmless. Why do you let her do that to you? Your parents don't say anything when you walk in with those fucking marks on you? It looks like you got strangled, Karma."

She closes her eyes for a few seconds, breathing in and back out. "I think you forget sometimes that what I do with Amy and what she does to me, is totally consensual. I have these marks on because I _let_ her give them to me. So stop blaming her, when it's my fault too."

"But why? Why do you-"

"Because I fucking like it," she hisses back at him before he can finish his sentence. "Now please stop scolding me and help me cut this frog."

Liam releases a heavy sigh and begins to dissect the frog, "Fine, but you're going to end up really hurt because she doesn't want anything to do with you if it doesn't involve sex and when you figure that out, I'll be waiting to hear you cry about it." He glances over to Karma and can see she's still upset, "And then I'll pick up the pieces and you'll realize that you've loved me all along and we can get married and move to the suburbs," he says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Karma rolls her eyes and playfully shoves his arm, "Shut up." Karma knows Liam is wrong, and that Amy does in fact, want something more with Karma, she's just scared, of course. Amy has a reputation to maintain, Karma knows that, the whole school knows that and for that reason, Amy is withholding this immense desire to actually be with Karma. That's what Karma has repeated to herself over and over, and now she's ready to prove it right. "I'll show you you're wrong." She turns to Liam, who's looking back at her with a cocked eyebrow. "On Thursday, Amy is coming over, of course, and I'll tell her what I want and since I'm almost sure she wants the same, we're going to be together and on Friday, you and the entire school will see that."

Her friend releases a hearty, mocking laugh. "And you're sure about that?" She nods. "Alright," he shrugs and continues his work on the lab. Liam Booker has never been so excited for Amy and Karma's session, mostly because he's _positive_ this will end badly, and he'll be Karma's knight in shining armor, like he's always pictured it.

* * *

><p><strong>So friends, who's right? Karma or Liam? I hope you guys liked this chapter, kinda short and not much happens but it'll definitely pick up after this. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. Wild

**Hey friends. I first off, wanna thank all of you for your support and comments, they really really do mean a lot. So thank you! This chapter WILL contain explicit content, so I'm giving you a fair warning right now. If it isn't your thing, then, skip it. If it is your thing, then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Liam Booker merrily shuts his locker and struts his way to his anatomy class. It's Thursday morning. <em>The<em> morning of the _day_ when everything that is Karma and Amy will go to shit, and he can't contain his excitement. Now, he does feel a little bad. For Karma anyways, but hey, that's what he's here for; to help pick up the shattered mess that she's going to become after the notorious Amy Raudenfeld makes it clear that there's nothing going on between her and Karma that isn't strictly sex. He takes his seat and props up, patiently waiting for the bell to ring and for his best friend's arrival.

Karma rushes in seconds before the bell and restlessly sets her things down before taking her seat next to Liam. His chocolate brown eyes follow her movements and the way her chest is rising and falling, she seems too focused on something else to notice his gaze. It looks like she came back from running a marathon, but that's just an observation. He decides to ask and find out what has her huffing and puffing. "You alright?" Karma quickly turns her head to him, and nods. "You look like shit," he says with a dry laugh.

Karma's lips purse up, "Thanks, Liam." He gives her a nonchalant shrug. "If you _must_ know, I was running super late this morning. Hence the reason that I look like shit."

"Uh oh," the tone of his voice suggests he's joking but that doesn't stop Karma from freaking out.

"What?"

"It's Thursday," he says in a worried but obviously sarcastic tone, "You have one of your sessions today and you look like shit and you're supposed to make Amy realize that she likes you. Karma."

Liam's teasing has gotten more and more frequent, and Karma knows he's joking but she also knows that he gets pleasure from his own stupid comments. So she rolls her eyes at him, "Shut up," and he laughs it off, completely satisfied with himself.

"Is your plan still in motion?" He eagerly waits for her response but she ignores the question, so he asks again, but in a different way. "Is today the day?"

"Maybe," the brunette says, hoping that'll get him to shut up, and it does. The rest of the class period is silent between the two, leaving Karma to think and think and think, and all she could think about is her meeting tonight with Amy. Even though Liam was _semi_ joking, his words really did make Karma doubt what she's planning on doing.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day goes agonizingly slow for Karma and Liam and Amy, but at last the dreadful 7th period rolls in and Amy quietly takes her usual seat next to her best friend Shane. Throughout the class period, Amy keeps her jitters to a minimum but it isn't enough to fool Shane, who keeps a very careful watch on her. "Are you meeting Karma today too, or is there another reason you're so edgy?" he asks leaning towards her desk.<p>

She draws her eyes from the board to her friend and scoots closer to him. "I'm meeting Karma today." His all too familiar smug grin appears, and the blonde continues, "Yesterday morning, I ran into her in the restroom. She was covering up a mark I had left on her neck, she said Booker doesn't like it when I do that so I took it upon myself to make sure she didn't leave that restroom without out a few more, you know, to make up for the one she was covering up from him."

Shane chuckles before asking Amy a question that will reveal how she _really_ feels about Karma; no bullshit. "Did you mark her up to piss him off or because you were claiming what's yours?"

The blonde hesitates and shrugs her shoulders before responding, "No, no, it was just to tick Liam off. Karma's not mine, she's you know, free. To do whatever she wants. I don't care."

Amy's answer makes Shane a bit skeptical, and he squints his brown eyes at his friend, trying to figure out if she was bluffing. Amy obviously notices the way in which Shane is looking at her, and she tries to straighten herself out. "What?" The boy shrugs, his grin is back on his face again. "What? You don't believe me?"

Shane nibs at his lower lip, trying to hide his grin. "You just hesitated a little, which tells me that you could be lying."

Amy scoffs, "Well I'm not. You better than anybody else how I am and the way I do things."

He shakes his head slowly, "I know, I know but I don't know. You've been going at this with Karma for a while now so I ju-"

The blonde interjects, "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. Karma knows that too, she knows very well that she can go out and find herself somebody else and it wouldn't bother me one bit because we aren't dating." Amy said those words with so much certainty that Shane didn't refute her answer. Maybe she isn't bluffing, or _maybe_ it's one of those things where it has to happen for you to actually see how you'll react. Maybe.

* * *

><p>After the last bell rang, Amy practically sprinted out of the building. All the talk of Karma with Shane just made her <em>want<em> the brunette that much more. She pulls out her phone and notices the text notification, from Karma of course.

**Karma**:** Are we still seeing each other after school?**

A smile creeps on Amy's face as she scans over the message; she likes the way Karma words things sometimes. She doesn't know what it is.

**Amy: Definitely. My place or yours?**

They hardly ever met up at Amy's house but her mom and Bruce will be working late tonight and Lauren has her set of issues to fix with her boyfriend Tommy, which left Amy home alone for a few hours and maybe a change of scenery will spice things up.

**Karma: Hmmm, yours. Let's give my bed a break**

Karma's response makes Amy giggle like a middle schooler who just heard a sex joke, and without thinking too much, she types and sends her message.

**Amy: Alright, I'll be waiting. And hurry, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.**

Amy reads over the message, not really understanding where the sudden mushiness came from but she sticks her phone in her back pocket and decides not to fix it. It's not like Karma can read too much into one text.

Karma read over the message at least a billion times before finally gathering her things and rushing to Amy's house. The doubts that were casted over her this morning have cleared away, with that one message. Amy has never, ever told Karma anything even remotely sentimental, but that had changed and there was hope for Karma that this might work out after all.

* * *

><p>Amy opens the door and lets Karma inside. She loves it when Karma wears dresses; it's a bit of a tease because Amy's able to see what's waiting for her, but at the same time, it's never too revealing. Of course all of that changes within minutes, sometimes even seconds, of seeing each other.<p>

"Do you want anything to drink?" the blonde asks over her shoulder, with Karma following her into the spacey kitchen.

"Sure," she replies leaning her back against one of the granite counters.

Amy opens her fridge and takes out a water bottle. "All I have is water," she moves to where Karma is standing.

"That's okay," the brunette takes the drink, "Thank you." Amy nods in response and stands next to Karma with her elbows rested on the countertops. There's a steady silence as Karma takes a sip of the water and sets it off to side. She turns to Amy, who's surprisingly already looking back at her, all that does is encourage her even more. "What you said in that text earlier, was it true?" Karma decides she'll ease into the conversation, then the sex, and the night will end with them being together.

The question is simple but Amy is very well aware of how complicated the answer can make things, so she doesn't say anything and holds Karma's gaze.

Maybe she doesn't know what text she's referring to, so Karma rephrases her question, "You said you haven't been able to stop thinking about me." Amy takes a deep gulp; she really doesn't know why she said that, it's not like it was true. Well, not entirely true. There are times (several times throughout the day) when Karma crosses her mind, but she'll never admit that. Karma continues, "Was it true?"

Quickly, Amy moves her body off the counter and takes Karma's soft face into her hands before pressing their lips firmly together. She isn't sure if kissing her will do anything but it's better than opening her mouth and letting the word "yes" come out. As for Karma, she has no intentions of breaking their kiss; to her, the kiss is _obviously_ a confirmation that yes, she did mean what she said, and instead of talking first, they'll get straight to the sex and she doesn't mind that at all because they've already taken a step forward in whatever it is they have going on.

So Karma kisses her back, with all the fire and ferocity that she's been withholding since she's realized that she _likes_ Amy, and Amy, eases her hands onto Karma waist, pinning her back to the counters as she pushes her body into the brunette's. Karma responds by locking her hands to the back of Amy's neck. Their kisses aren't sloppy like they usually are; their lips are slowly overlapping each other, shifting comfortably and even though their tongues aren't in each other's throats, the kiss still forces a moan from Karma and Amy takes it in. They've never shared a kiss like this; it's electrifying, careful but passionate and it's creating a butterfly pit at the bottom of Amy's stomach. She's never felt that before, but doesn't read into it and instead grips the back of Karma's thighs and raises her to the counters. The movement takes the brunette by surprise but she quickly recovers by wrapping her legs around Amy. Their momentum has steadily increased by now, their chests are heaving, their breaths are short, the heat between them is increased and the desire has reached its peak. Amy takes initiative and greedily slips her tongue into Karma's mouth, and the brunette takes it without hesitation. Amy's tongue carefully explores the edges of Karma's mouth as if it were the first time, and it makes Karma moan, louder than before. And now it's all become too much for Amy, she can't contain it any longer. Karma's body heat, the taste of her mouth, her _moans_; she needs to have her.

Amy breaks their intense kiss and backs away from Karma, only long enough to rid the brunette of her underwear. It takes Karma by surprise, mostly because she's never seen Amy so focused, so _into it_, so eager and so she cooperates and bucks her hips to Amy making it easier for her to have access to everything in between her legs. The blonde quickly returns the favor by placing a soft peck on Karma's lips before moving to her inner tighs. She lifts Karma's dress so that it's raised up past her upper thighs before slowly edging Karma's hips near her lips. Half of the brunette's backside is hanging from the counter, Amy crouches down to meet her mouth with Karma's center. She doesn't waste a second, no teasing, no slow build up, the kissing was enough to get both of them going. Amy eagerly places long, soft kisses on Karma's folds before putting her mouth over the other girl's throbbing core. Involuntarily, the brunette jerks her hips; she barely had any time to get herself together after their kissing ended and now she's being sent to a daze. Amy speeds up her tongue movements, before slowly adding in her middle finger between Karma's folds; and she gasps in response, and again she wasn't anticipating it, all she could do was tightly grip the ends of the counters and let her eyes roll to the back of her head, she did however try to keep her moaning to a minimum but that was even hard to do with how amazing Amy's finger and mouth felt on and in her area but it's not enough, "More," the brunette moans.

Amy does as she's told and adds in her ring finger, never tearing her lips apart from Karma's clit, causing the other girl to shudder and moan in reaction and Amy's heart rate is beating at a dangerous pace. Karma's knuckles are white, the circulation in her hands has stopped from how hard she's gripping at the counter. Her moans, which Amy can't get enough of, have only gotten louder and she feels herself losing control. With every thrust of Amy's fingers, there's a shiver, and with every stroke of her tongue, there's a buck or jerk of her hips. The blonde has gotten so good at making Karma cum, that she can tell when she's close, and right now, she looks like it, so she keeps her pace, not changing her speed and just like that, Karma comes completely undone and for once, Amy watched her and the way she unravels. It's mesmerizing.

Amy pulls herself up, handing Karma her underwear as she does so, before rinsing her hands off in the sink as Karma slips her missing piece of clothing on and jumping off the counter. Amy purposely takes longer than usual washing her hands, not wanting to face Karma or being cornered to answer anymore questions. The other girl evens out her dress and her hair, waiting patiently on Amy to turn around. Karma felt something, this time it was different, it wasn't so rough, so rushed. Amy felt it too and that's part of the reason she wants to be away from Karma that very moment.

Before either one of them (mainly Karma) can get a word in, the back door that leads to the kitchen, flies open. It's Lauren and Amy swears she's never been so relieved to see her.

Her vibrant blue eyes drift from Amy to Karma then back to Amy. "Am I interrupting something?"

Amy shakes her head a little too quickly, and Karma notices. "I was just going to walk Karma out," she says, drying off her hands.

Lauren squints her big eyes, glaring at Amy suspiciously.

Amy nervously reaches for Karma's hand and leads her out the front door. Once they're outside, they stand quietly on her front porch. "So, I'll see you Sunday?"

Karma looks over to Amy, who's trying to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, that works," she says blandly. And without lingering a second longer, the brunette walks away, leaving Amy with uncertain feelings. Feelings she doesn't want to face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I tried with the smut, not sure how goodbad it went but again, I tried. Thank you for reading, love is appreciated. I finished this up super late; it's 3 am here so I didn't proofread it, hopefully it's not too bad. Also, I don't answer the messages you guys send but I promise I do see them, and they're lovely and they encourage me more and more.**


End file.
